Prisoner Of Naraku
by blueblood1700
Summary: Naraku kidnapps Kagome, cuz he wants the jewl shards from Inuyasha. And he kidnapps kagome to emotionally hurt inuyasha. will he go as far as raping kagome to get inuyasha hot tempered, and get the jewl shards? read it, i suck at summeries.


Ok I got your story, Cagalli-girl, and so this is gonna be a love adventure and mystery story. I am gonna write a story based on what you reviewers will leave me, I will write stories about what you want, so here goes.  
  
Prisoner of Naraku

Unexpected Blossoming Love  
  
It was a night, with not just blue clouds in the sky, but pink and purple streaks. InuYasha was sitting by his fire place. And all he could think about was Kagome. He recalled to what had happened over the past few days. Kagome wept on his shirt, and wouldn't stop. "Kagome! Stop that already! What's your problem? You're getting my shirt all wet! Cut it out!" Inuyasha demanded. But he knew, that Kagome wouldn't stop crying unless he said something comforting. But he knew that was a tough job, for he did not know how to be sensitive to girls. Even though Inuyasha knew that Kagome had a good excuse for crying, he still wanted her to shut-up.  
  
"Do you really think that being mean to me is gonna get me to be quiet? You are such a lame demon Inuyasha!" And with that, Kagome started crying even more. "Oh alright alright! Just stop crying!" And then she started crying even more! "Rrr! Ok I can't believe I am gonna do this, but at least you'll shut that freakin mouth up!" Inuyasha started, then he began his lullaby. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Inu's gonna give you lots of love, and if you don't want lots of love, Inu's gonna give you peck on the cheek, and if that doesn't work, then Inu's gonna give you a slap on the but!" Inuyasha tried his best. Although he knew, that he wasn't a sweet guy, and he just couldn't help but be mean!  
  
He knew as well that he couldn't sing...especially lullaby's! "Ok? Now just shut-up! Kagome?" He realized she was asleep, in his lap. Inuyasha couldn't help but think about her innocent look. He weaved his paws through her black silky hair. Just staring at Kagome, Inuyasha remembered the past few days.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Sango, I can't help myself. I think I love Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She was over at Sango's place, and went there a couple hours ago. She went for advice. She couldn't confront Inuyasha, without some advice. And who better to ask?  
  
Sango gasped. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Sango repeated. Kagome let out a heavy sigh, and said yes. Sango grinned. "I can't believe it? I thought you would fall for some mortal hunk!" She was jumpy. Kagome knew it was the caffeine in the coffee. It was the modern era, and coffee was mostly what they drank, and not tea. They sat on Sango's bed, in her little townhouse. " Ya me too. But I can't help my feelings about Inuyasha." "That's true. One cannot control their feelings, can they?" Sango replied. Once again, Kagome let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I think you should tell him your feelings, Kagome." Sango advised. "But I'm too scared, what if he doesn't like me back? I'll make such a fool out of myself! I will never be able to show my face again!" Kagome whined, burying her face into the pillow.  
  
-----Meanwhile-----  
  
"I said I admit you ridicoulas squirrel! What more do you want?" By now, Inuyasha was holding Shippo by his collar. "Just one more time." Shippo managed to croak. "Let him go Inuyasha." Miroku, called from the back, still calm. He never really got mad, unless he were in an argument. "Rrr!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing Shippo to the ground. "Ouch! Just one more time?" Shippo once again asked. "I love Kagome! There!" Inuyasha yelled...again. This time, he stepped on Shippo's toe. "Yow!!!!!" Shippo screamed, holding his toe, he danced around the room.  
  
"You damn squirrel!" Inuyasha called.  
  
After awhile, Shippo came back with an ice pack, on his foot. "Just come clean. And tell it to her, but using the rules." Miroku explained. "What the bloody hell are those rules?" "Take her to a public place, and buy her something, and finally be sensitive." "Aww man!"  
  
The sun was setting, and both Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take their friends' advice. Kagome thought that since she was a girl, she wasn't going to ask Inuyasha out on a date. After all, she did have a reputation to keep! So she snuggled in bed, and took her favourite book, _Shio In Love_, and started to read.  
  
Just as she was about to flip her page, she heard a bell. A ring. A phone. The bell was the ring on the phone! She hesitated for a while, she wondered if it was Inuyasha. _What if it was? What would she_ _say?_ The bell rang for the second time, she let her fear pass through, and she picked up the phone and stammered, "H-he-hello?" "H-i-hi, Kagome." InuYasha was on the other end.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to sound casual. "Hey look, I didn't call you for no reason. I was pushed into this so don't blame me if I don't wanna go on a date with you!" Inuyasha said. He wasn't gonna tell her that he wanted to go on a date, but just go out. But he spilled the beans, and he knew he couldn't take his words back. "Oh? Um, okay." Kagome was surprised. "Fine. Whatever. Leave now and go to Lin's Diner. And if you are one minute late, don't think that I'm gonna wait, cuz I ain't!" Inuyasha informed. Kagome put down the receiver. "H-he-hello? Kagome? Why the hell did you do that for!!!???" Inuyasha yelled putting the receiver away from his ear, and yelling to the phone, even though he did know why she put down the phone.  
  
"Purple or blue? Help me please! I can't decide, and I'm already 15min late!" Kagome whined. She called Sango over, right after she hung up on Inuyasha, and left him dumbstruck. "Um...I like the blue. He'll like it to. Go with the blue." "Finally. Thanks. I'm gonna go change." "ok."  
  
At the diner, Inuyasha was sleeping on the table. He was snoring, and he had all of the female teen's attention. "Isn't he adorable?" One commented, while the others just waved their hands through his silver hair. Others, patted his dog-ears. "Oh he is such a sexy pup!" Another sighed. They kept doing that, and hadn't realized that Kagome was getting furious. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get lost you bitches!!!" Kagome screamed. All the girls ran. "Huh? W-what happened?" Inuyasha also awoke from his sleep. "You idiot! You fell asleep and you let all of the girls all over you!" Kagome yelled. "No I did not!" "You lazy lunatic! You didn't even know!" "What the bloody hell are you talking about? What girls?" Inuyasha was confused and angry. "The girls that were feeling you up!" With that, she started crying and walked away.  
  
"Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha ran after her. And then, Kagome ran faster. She ran and ran, until she got the signal that her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She decided to sit down. She sat down in the Centennial Park's highest hill. When she was seated, she buried her face into her hands, and started to sob, sob and more sob. When Inuyasha caught up, he sat down beside her, and put his arm around her waist. "look, I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault. I was asleep damn. And besides, I can't help it if I'm sexy and appealing." Inuyasha bragged. Kagome glared at him.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha convinced Kagome, that it wasn't his fault. And as for Kagome, she admitted that Inuyasha was a sexy pup. She started laughing. So romantic.  
  
Things heated up. The sun has setted, and they were still there. They pulled into a fierce kiss. It was intoxicating. They couldn't pull away. Until they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh how sweet. But not anymore." The hooded man, hit Inuyasha with a metal pole, making him unconscious, and grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her away. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, as she was dragged across the grass. But her beloved's hands, were trembling and covered in blood. His face, sccared, and his silver hair, now soaked in demon blood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

K spooky heh? hehe. k sucked, i know. but leave a review.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
